Hey Liz
by leafs4eva90210
Summary: Derek is at a hockey game, Casey is at dance, George and Nora are at dinner, and marty's at a friends. What will Edwin and Lizzie's night alone reveal? One-shot!


**Author's Note:**

**Hey you guys!! I know I haven't been updating on my Harry Potter fic but I'm just………….stuck!! I've been flooded with homework and tests and OMG there is so much to do, but I promise I wont give up!! :P Anyways hope you guys like it, I'm trying different styles so tell me what you think !!!thanksJ**

**-Christy**

Edwin's POV:

Breakfast-

Holy shit.

Lizzie flew down the stairs. Her newly died dark brown hair was swirling angelically as she bounced into the kitchen. I watched her until she turned the corner and was out of site. I had

to admit it. Liz was always pretty, but when she came home yesterday from the salon with Casey she looked…_incredible. _Casey had been annoying Liz all week to give her a make over

and with enough of her nagging Liz agreed. I couldn't blame her, I wouldn't of lasted 5 minutes of Casey's nagging. I stood there gaping at the turned off TV as I realized what had just

happened. I had just checked Lizzie out.

----------------------------------------------------

Lizzie's POV:

Lunch-

I couldn't deny it, Edwin checked me out. And that is exactly what I had wanted him to do. I had started liking him about a month ago when I relized how cute he was. Edwin had

definitely changed over the past couple of years. He was about a foot taller than me, but not lanky like he used to be. He was filled out in all the right places, and his hair wasn't boyish

and curly anymore. He wore a hat that made his hair flip out. I loved it. I took a bite of my sandwich as I watched him play hockey with Derek outside. He turned to the window and gave

me a quick wave. My heart fluttered and I beamed at him.

……………………………….......................................

Last week I had told Casey about my crush on Edwin, well this is how it went:

"_hey, um Case?"_

"_Liz?- the music switched off-what's up?" She smiled eagerly._

"_what if…… I kind of, sort of like a boy. You know MORE than friends, what would you do?" I slurred_

_Casey's eyes widened._

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!! OMG Liz tell me everything! Wait, wait let me give you advice AND THEN you tell me who it is!!"_

_I nodded nervously. Oh I wish I had something to write this down with…_

"_Ok, say you liked…EDWIN!-I stopped breathing-Edwin, can be lazy at times but isn't totally oblivious to what a woman wants, unlike Derek-she frowned, I still wasn't breathing-he notices things t_

_hat Derek would ignore, such as a girls personality!-casey walked around the room as she spoke, I took mental notes of everything she said-BUT you have to remember, that no matter how much _

_a guy likes your personality, he will always look at the more physical aspects of a woman, so you have to dress up, you know the more…specific areas of your body, but not too much!" Casey _

_continued to talk but the bulk of the conversation was done. I knew what I needed to know, I needed to be girly, more like Casey but not too much that I acted like I did when I liked scott! I _

_quickly thanked Casey and made a bee line for the door, she grabbed my wrists before I could leave and asked me the question I had been hoping to avoid._

"_by the way liz-who is it?"_

After she asked me, about a dozen times I broke down and told her who it was. Edwin. She wasn't surprised, She smirked and said she was going to make me irresistible. I was nervous

at first but finally agreed. When I got home I couldn't believe how amazing I looked. My hair was dark and long and midway down my back. I had side bangs that suited my face perfectly

and the makeup that I wore didn't make me look like a child playing with make up. It looked natural but the difference was immense. My clothes were no longer baggy but clung to my

athletic body. I finally looked like I always wished I could. I was ready for Edwin to see me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edwin's POV:

Dinner-

" Ok you two, we'll be home before midnight, Casey's at dance and then going to Emily's, Derek Is at hockey and then going to Emily's as well to hang out with Sam and the girls so the

four of them will be next door, AND Marty is at Cassandra's." Nora was checking off her children on her fingers as she repeated them in her head ,she nodded her head, kissed my

forehead and then Lizzie's, grabbed George by the arm and yanked him out the door saying goodbye as they closed it. Finally we were alone. I looked side ways to see Lizzie but she

wasn't there. I looked around and disappointedly realized that she had left. I frowned, and went into the kitchen to make myself a sandwich.

………………………………..........

It was 9:00 and I hadn't seen Lizzie since our parents had left at six. Three hours. I have been waiting three hours, and she hadn't even come down to see me! I turned off the TV, and

laid down on the couch. I don't even care anymore I thought. I fell asleep thinking terrible things about Lizzie Macdonald.

………………………………................

Although consciously I "hated" her, subconsciously I loved her. I was having another one of those dreams, where Lizzie was straddling me. She had me pinned down, and was saying my

name over and over again. It felt so real I could almost feel her breath on my neck and her soft hands holding me down. Suddenly that soft, smooth hand moved away from my wrist and

started tapping my cheeck. My eyes sprung opened as I realized that my dream WASN'T a dream. She was actually on top of me saying my name. OH MY GOD.

She smiled relizing I was now aware of what position she was in then she started to speak.

" Edwin, I don't know how to say this, and I feel as if nothing can get your attention but-YOU ARE SO STUPID!" She lifted up her arms and hit my chest hard when she said the last word. I

hadn't been listening to a single word she had said I was too engrossed in what she was wearing. Little innocent Lizzie was wearing something not innocent AT ALL. Lizzie was wearing a

very short,(and tight) pair of little white shorts. Her top was a tight blue spaghetti top that showed off every single curve. I couldn't look away. I licked my lips. I knew I wanted to spend t

he rest of my life with this because of the way she looked, but that she would do this all for me.

"Hey Liz."

"-and you are probably not even listening to what I am saying, just looking at me like I'm a piece of meat" Her eyes started to well up and she started to cover herself up.

"-you probably think im a joke, and youre just trying not to laugh and..and-"

"Hey Liz."

"WHAT!"

I pulled her hands away from her lap and put them around her neck and pulled her on top of me. I cupped her cheek in my hand and brought our lips so close they almost touched.

I closed the distance between our lips, and tasted her beautiful lips, I ran my fingers through her hair as she clasped her hands around my neck and kissed me back ferociously. I pulled

apart slightly just enough to speak.

"Shut up."


End file.
